List of songs about groupies
This is a list of songs about groupies. The musical genre follows in parentheses. A * Aesop Rock - "Bazooka Tooth", "Cook It Up featuring P.F.A.C.", "Fast Cars" (hip hop) * Agony - "Time Passes" (hip hop) B * The Beatles - "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window" (rock) * Chuck Berry - "Sweet Little Sixteen" * Bobby Brown - "My Perogative" (R&B) * Brand Nubian - "Don't Let it Go to Your Head" (hip hop) * Brittany Spears - "My Perogative" (pop) * Busta Rhymes - "They're Out to Get Me featuring Mr. Porter" (hip hop) * Busy Signal - "Unknown Number" (reggae) C * Cam'Ron - "Leave Me Alone Pt. 2", "The Block featuring Jim Jones and Mizzo" (hip hop) * Cocoa Brovaz - "Won on Won" (hip hop) * Common - "1,2 Many" (hip hop) D * Dead Prez - "D.O.W.N." (hip hop) * Del tha Funkee Homosapien - "Shit Talkers", "Memory Loss" (hip hop) * Demigodz - "Off the Chrome" (hip hop) * DMX - "Ruff Ryders Anthem" (hip hop) E * El-P - "Truancy" (hip hop) * Eminem - "Stan", "If I Had" (hip hop) *Elton John - "Tiny Dancer" (rock/pop) F * Fierce - "Crab (Cowards Realistically Acting as Backstabbers)" - (hip hop) G * Gangstarr - "B.I. vs Friendship featuring M.O.P.", "Discipline" (hip hop) * George Harrison - "Apple Scruffs" * Grouphome - "The Legacy featuring Guru from Gangstarr" (hip hop) *Grand Funk Railroad - "We're an American Band" (rock) H * Ian Hunter - "Once Bitten Twice Shy" I * I.G.Off - "How You Love That featuring Hazadus" (hip hop) * Ill Bill - "Gangsta Rap" (hip hop) * Immortal Technique - "Crossing the Boundary" (hip hop) J * Jean Grae - "Haters Anthem" (hip hop) * Jedi Mind Tricks - "Raw is War" (hip hop) *Joni Mitchell - "Blonde in the Bleachers" (folk/pop) K * K.I.S.S. - "Plaster Caster" (rock) L * L*Roneous - "Castaway the Stowaways" (hip hop) * Led Zeppelin - "Living Loving Maid (She's Just a Woman)" (rock) M * Mike Jones - "Back Then" (hip hop) * Michael Jackson - "Dirty Diana", "Billy Jean" (pop) * Mobb Deep - "Quiet Storm featuring Lil' Kim" (hip hop) * Motley Crue - "Rock 'n Roll Junkie", "She Goes Down" (rock) * Mott the Hoople - "Rock And Roll Queen" (rock) N * Nortorious B.I.G. - "The What featuring Method Man" (hip hop) O * Outkast - "We Luv Deez Hoez", "Liberation featuring Erykah Badu, Cee-Lo and Big Rube" (hip hop) P * Pharcyde - "Bullshit", "Groupie Therapy", "She Said" (hip hop) R * Redman - "Whatever Man featuring Method Man" (hip hop) * The Rolling Stones - "Star Star (Starfucker)", "Ruby Tuesday", "Some Girls" (rock) S * System of a Down - "Psycho" * Sunz of Man - "Illusions", "Five Arch Angels" (hip hop) W * Wu-Tang Clan - "A Better Tomorrow", "The Closing", "Winter Wars" (hip hop) X * Xzibit - "Pabarazzi", "Don't Approach Me featuring Eminem" (hip hop) Z * Frank Zappa - Lyrics for the entire album of Chunga's Revenge are about encounters with groupies Groupies Category:Groupies